


New Flesh

by ghm



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Davina Claire - Freeform, F/M, Kol Mikaelson - Freeform, Kolvina, The Originals - Freeform, kolvina deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghm/pseuds/ghm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina and Kol discuss the prospects of their relationship; specifically Davina’s future in vampirism. Kolvina oneshot to survive this hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've written other fics before (on fanfiction.net) but a friend of my mine told me to post on ff and here so that's what I'm doing. Ao3 has always been intimidating to me and still is so just bare with me. This is my first fic on ao3 and my first fic in a while...I took a pretty long break from writing for many reasons. I lacked inspiration, passion, and confidence in my work. I was just really down and it wasn't making me happy anymore. Recently I have found my way back to writing, hopefully this motivation stays alive for the remainder of the summer. I am writing this fic because of my outstanding love and adoration for Davina Claire and Kol Mikaelson, two of my favorite characters in history! They deserved so much better, so because Plec is a hack, fanfiction will have to keep my Kolvina heart alive! I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> AA/N: I'm worried this is a little OOC, so forgive me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals, nor the songs New Flesh by TELE/VISIONS or Past Lives by BORNS

* * *

 

 _"Past lives couldn't ever hold me down_  
_Lost love is sweeter when it’s finally found_  
_I’ve got the strangest feeling this isn't our first time around"_

* * *

 

He ran his fingers lazily through the ends of her hair, across her spine and then back again. It was a calm evening for once, and both Kol and Davina wanted to relish in it. She lay snuggly against his chest on top of his bed in the large Mikaelson compound. Everyone seemed to be out, doing their own things, focusing on their own needs. For once, this didn’t bother Kol in the slightest. Really, it hadn't bothered him since she came into his life.

He could still remember the day his mother had asked him to get close to Davina. Kol had always been obstinate; never one to follow rules, but the idea of hurting Niklaus made him follow his mother’s rules just this once. But upon seeing the witch for the first time, his new found obedient ways went out the window. He didn’t know that the beautiful girl he had seen leave the church one late summer night was Davina Claire, the little witch who held the fate of Klaus’ demise. He didn’t know the girl he was about to use and seduce was the same kind hearted girl who had brought a patch of dead flowers back to life when she thought no one was looking. The smile she did just after the simple spell somehow seemed to bring Kol back to life as well. He didn’t want to use this girl, not this one, not this time. But taking a page out of Finn’s book, Kol tried to follow his mother’s orders.

He tried, he really had. Well, for the first date he had. After that, somehow, someway, this fiery harvest girl had grabbed onto his heart, and Kol didn’t seem to mind.

Thinking about what happened next, Klaus’ rath, the curse, his death… It was still hard for Kol to think about. His body stiffen thinking about the look in Davina’s eyes as he took his last breathes in his witch body.

He felt Davina shift in his arms. Out of the corner of his eye, Kol could see a concerned expression on her face.

“Are you okay?” She asked sweetly, turning her body to get a better view of him, “I’m not crushing you under my weight am I?”

Kol chuckled at the thought, “Of course not darling. I’ve just let my mind wander to the past, that’s all.”

“Ya know,” She started, a smirk gracing her lips, “I’m quite the good listener.”

Kol smiled, pulling her back into his chest, stroking up and down her arm in comfort.

“Just thinking of my death.” He sighed out nonchalantly.

“Which one?” Davina joked macabrely.

But could anyone blame her for poking some fun at her situation? Her boyfriend was a vampire, an Original, thousand year old vampire who had died, came back as a witch in another man’s body, then died again, just to be brought back to life by her. Even Davina had died once herself, just to be resurrected before she met Kol. It all sounded so crazy she had to find some humor in it from time to time to try not to think about how morbid and insane it really was.

“Very funny,” Kol said pulling her closer, “I’ll be more specific. My second death.”

“Debatably my least favorite one.” Davina joked again.

He laughed slightly. Kol knew the situation was ridiculous. He knew that they joked about it frequently to make it easier, but the reality was still there. Kol Mikaelson, the supposed unkillable Original vampire had died not once, but twice. And it scared the shit out of him to think of dying for a third time. But the thought that scared him even more than his own demise, was the idea of Davina’s. That thought would always shake him to his core, make him sweat, and have emotions bubble to his surface that he never knew existed. He wanted his Davina to be invincible, untouchable, unreachable to any harm. But the facts were always there staring him in the face. He was immortal, unaging and in perfect health. She was human, and the ravages of time would sneak up on her. Davina Claire was going to die. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but too soon for Kol.

“They were both my least favorite. Neither were very fun at all, but at least the second time I got to go out holdin’ the hand of a very gorgeous girl.” He teased, and even though he wasn't looking at her face, Kol knew her cheeks blushed pink at his compliment.

“Death is never fun. It’s the worst inevitable thing in the world.” Davina spoke slowly, almost as if she was speaking more to herself than to Kol.

She’d be lying entirely if she said she hadn't thought about what would happen in sixty years when she was old and decrepit and Kol was the picture of beauty and health. Davina didn’t think that Kol would stop loving her, because that just wasn't who he was. He was loyal, caring, and devoted to her, always and forever. She had no doubt that in the world of witches, vampires, werewolves and hybrids, that there were such things as soulmates. And Davina knew with every ounce of her being that that’s what her and Kol were. Two sides to the same coin, kindred spirits, partners in every sense of the word.

So Davina would also be lying if she said she hadn't thought about transitioning to being a vampire. To be young and beautiful, forever able to travel, learn, and experience new things with the love of her life by her side. But the thought of the prince she would pay would always leave her second guessing herself. The bloodlust, the lose of her magic, the possibility of her personality changing like it did to Cami, it was scary and unknown to her. She knew how hard it was for Kol when he transitioned and lost his magic. It was something they would discuss often when he was inhabiting Kaleb’s body. His face would always turn serious and his eyes would look sullen. Kol had loved being a witch, just as Davina loved being a witch now.

She had never brought up her thoughts on transitioning to Kol, knowing his answer would be a definite no. Then it would just spawn a fight that Davina didn’t care to be a part of. After being pried apart so many times, Davina just wanted every moment with Kol to be one of loving bliss. But the topic of death was already out there, so she thought maybe it wouldn't hurt to test the vampire-future waters.

Davina wiggled from his grip, and sat up on her knees and looked down at his lying form gazing up at her.

“I… I am going to die one day, Kol.” She said hesitantly at first, but gained her confidence in the end.

“Haven't you already died once, love? If that’s the one day you're talking about it’s already passed.” Kol quipped, propping himself up onto his elbows.

“Kol, I’m being serious.” Davina looked into his eyes.

He sighed and sat up fully. Taking one of her hands into his own, he spoke softly, “I know.”

“We don’t really talk about because we are both just so happy to be together, but… it’s going to happen. Faster than either of us hope.” She let her eyes wander to their hands. Her’s always looked so tiny in his.

“I know,” Kol sighed, “I’ve just been away from you for so long, I don’t like the idea of being without you permanently.”

“I don’t either. The thought of not being with you… it’s torture.” She looked back into his eyes, they were soft and inviting, and God did she love them.

“I love you so much Kol Mikaelson. I believe that you and I are meant to be together for forever. But I don’t have forever Kol. You do.”

“What are you saying, Davina?” Kol felt his heart begin to race, he had no idea what she was getting at.

“I don’t know, I just,” Davina took her hand from his and stood up and began to pace, “I just, I don’t want your last memory of me to be of me in a hospital bed, all old and wrinkled and sick. I don’t want you to feel obligated to love me when I’m ninety. I don’t want, I don’t want…” She trailed off on her rant as she rubbed her palms together nervously.

Her mind was a race with what to say next when Kol stopped her. Gripping her shoulders, and looking deep into her big doe eyes.

“I don’t care that you’ll old, I won’t care if you have wrinkles, and I will definitely never feel _obligated_ to love you,” He spoke the word with such disdain.

Moving his hands to her cheeks, he took a deep breath, “I will love you forever, because you will always be my Davina. My spitfire of a girlfriend who will never cease to amaze me, the girl who thawed my icy heart, the girl who reminded me how amazing being alive can be. You, Davina Claire are it for. You will be the first, and the last girl I shall ever love.”

Not wanting to shed tears and not knowing what to say, Davina leaned up and pressed her lips against Kol’s, wrapping herself in his embrace.

Kol reciprocate the kiss with as much passion as he could muster. It wasn’t hard to do so when he kissing Davina. Everything was easy with her. Getting lost in her lips, and the sinfully wonderful way her tongue felt, he was surprised to feel her pull away.

“But what if, what if I could be young forever, like you?” Davina whispered against his lips.

“You mean a vampire?” Kol’s words now came out cold, not ardent like before.

“Yes.” She murmured softly, angry at herself for knowing what his reaction would be but opening her mouth anyways.

“Absolutely not.” Kol said stepping away from her.

“Kol, listen, I’ve thought about this an-” He cut her off.

“Davina, it’s out of the question. No.” His stern voice echoed in her head.

“Do you not want to be with me forever, is that what this is?” Davina questioned, mirroring his angry tone.

“You know that’s not true!” He sounded offended she would even think that was a possibility.

“Then why? Huh? Why wouldn’t you want to do something so our love can last forever?” Davina said taking a step towards him.

“You can’t give up everything you love for me, Davina!” Kol shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

“But it wouldn't be just for you! I would never have to leave Josh or my dad, or Cami or Hayley! Face it Kol, all my friends and family are vampires or hybrids aside from Vincent. I would get them, and you forever.” Davina said trying to convey how serious she was.

“You would give up being a witch. That alone is enough for me never to consider the thought of turning you.” Kol said in a dismissing tone.

“I know it was hard for you Kol. You loved being a witch as much as I do. But you weren't in love when you turned. You weren't in my same position.”

“Yes, but if I didn’t have someone to look out for me, and protect me from the monster I would become. I won’t let the trials of being a vampire ruin all the good in you. I couldn't bare it.” Kol averted his eyes from Davina, staring at his sock covered feet.

“Then don’t let me,” Davina walked to where he stood and lifted his chin, “Like you said, you didn't have someone looking out for you. I do. I have you, and Josh and Marcel all to keep me in line, and help and teach me.”

Kol looked at her. Davina Claire, the unexpected love of his life. The girl who had turned his whole world upside-down. He didn’t want to be selfish with her like he had been with everything else the last thousand years; because yes, of course he wanted her by his side forever. But in doing so he would be taking away her mortality, even though he never wanted her to die, she still deserved the option. He’d be taking away the part of her that was a witch, something she loved and was damn good at being. He’d be forced to watch her go through bloodlust, and struggle with her humanity, and Kol just didn't know if he could.

“You hate vampires…” He said under his breath, almost sounding like a pouting child.

“I can learn not too. Yeah, I hate a couple, but I do love quite a few.” She gave him a small smile, seeing as she was breaking through his resolve.

“You’ll never have children.” Kol spoke up next.

“I wouldn’t want children if you weren't the father.”

Kol stood silently. He didn't know what to say, to that, to anything really. He was to conflicted. Half of him wanted to bite his wrist and feed her his blood right now. Half of him wanted to leave the room so he could get some air from this incredibly heavy and life changing conversation. But what he did was neither. What he did was better.

“If in six months time, you still wish to be a vampire, I’ll do it. I’ll turn you. But during this six months, you must do everything you love to do as a witch and as a human. You must discuss this with your father, Josh, Cami, Vincent,”

“Done, I can do all of it!” Davina chirped with a smile.

“I’m not finished,” Kol said cracking a smile. Taking a few breathes he shifted back into a serious tone, “You also need to speak to Klaus.”

Davina’s face fell, completely taken back by what he had just said.

“Oh, I must have heard you wrong, because I think you just said Klaus. Ya know, your psycho hybrid brother who hates me?”

“I know what I said. And I mean it. Klaus knows more about what being a vampire can do to someone more than anyone. I want him to tell you all the things no one else will. He won’t go easy on you.” Kol moved a hand to Davina’s waist and the other to her face. She leaned into his touch.

“Okay, fine.” She said in a pouting dramatic tone, and Kol couldn’t hold back a chuckle at his incredibly adorable girlfriend.

He moved his hand on her waist so he could push her flush against him.

“So you agree, to these terms, Davina Claire?” Kol said between kisses, his signature smirk on his lips.

“I do.” Davina giggled.

“Let six months start riiigghht, abbboouuttt,” Davina dragged out her words while looking at an imaginary watch on her wrist while Kol kissed her all over her face.

“Now.” And with that word she smashed her lips to his, both smiling and laughing into the kiss.

Davina knew the risks, the sacrifices, and the impending trails to come, but more than that she knew how much she loved Kol.

And Kol knew this fight was long from over, this conversation would be had many more times, in many more ways, in many more settings. But either way, Kol Mikaelson would get Davina Claire for the remainder of her days on this Earth. And that was well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That’s all folks! I had so much fun writing this, I just love Kolvina so much! I have ideas for a sequel, so if you want one make sure to let me know. I have one or two other Kolvina fics planned for the future if I stay motivated, so keep on the lookout for those if you enjoyed this one. Make sure to review! (And yes I did refer to Marcel as Davina’s dad because I’m such a sucker for Mavina xx)


End file.
